


It Could Stop

by DeadBeat666



Series: FNAF Collection [7]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Bad Ending, Dead People, Emotional Manipulation, Good, Killing, M/M, Manipulation, Manipulative Relationship, Running Away, Sad, Sadism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:20:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22414657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadBeat666/pseuds/DeadBeat666
Summary: Scott is in a loveless and manipulative relationship with William Afton, co-founder of Fazbear Entertainment. But soon he discovers that William is responsible for the missing children. Scott attempts to run away, but a simple text causes him to come back home. This can either end good or badly.... So why not both?
Relationships: Phone Guy/Purple Guy (Five Nights at Freddy's), William Afton | Dave Miller/Phone Guy
Series: FNAF Collection [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/728643
Comments: 21
Kudos: 57





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nicxan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicxan/gifts).



> Hey! Lol sorry, I know I promised this months ago but hopefully it was worth the wait! I had so much fun writing this and am very excited for my future works!  
> This is gifted to the wonderful Nicxan, a fellow and inspirational fnaf writer (seriously, check out her amazing works!) <3

Scott groaned with indignation as his alarm clock went off, slowly sitting up and glancing at the damned machine with quiet resentment. 

Six o’clock in the morning. 

He outstretched a hand, gently tapping the silencer before throwing the sheets off and getting out of the warm comfort of his bed. He started getting dressed, putting on his business casual; which consisted of black slacks, a grey button up, and a tie. He decided to pick a more vibrant color, grabbing an orange and white striped tie. Just as Scott finished dressing, William sat up from the other side of the bed. His hair was down and resting on his shoulders. Scott looked over at him and revelled at the sweet sight. William looked docile in this state, yawning and rubbing the sleep from his eyes. But all good things come to an end as the other man opened his mouth. 

“Ugh, that tie is hideous.”

Scott’s small smile fell, hand going to the article of clothing self consciously. 

He blushed lightly, “O-Oh…” slipped out, followed by removing the tie.

“Much better.” William commented as Scott replaced it with a crimson red one.

He then walked past Scott dismissively, going off to make a much needed mug of coffee. Scott sighed and followed along, approaching the kitchen to see William tampering with that damn coffee machine again. The man was convinced that William had some sort of tick, unable to just leave a slightly faulty piece of equipment alone. The machine was slow and didn’t always work, even more so after William had broke it down and put it back together again. 

Sometimes Scott felt just like the coffee machine...

Scott went to the door, getting the newspaper for his fiance. William read it every morning, opposed to actually talking to his significant other. They had been engaged for over half a year now, them both just too busy with the new pizzeria. He handed the paper to William, receiving silence instead of a ‘thank you’. Scott shook it off, caressing his cup of coffee as William sipped his. He opened the paper, shutting Scott out. 

It always seemed like he was looking for a certain article, eyes skimming each bolded title until they settled on one he must have deemed interesting. But the only consistent articles were on the increasing number of missing children. And William wouldn’t be interested in that… Will read intently, eyes narrowing a bit as his hands twitched slightly against the layers of paper. Scott looked away as a conflicted and helpless feeling washed over him. Was he destined to this hopeless and loveless relationship until the end of time? William sighed, setting the paper down and getting up. It was almost time to head to work.

Scott took the dishes to the sink, asking, “Read anything interesting?”

William chuckled it off as if Scott was a child asking a silly question. He stood up, going off to get dressed for the day. Scott sighed, noting that the only words William had spoke this morning were demeaning. 

\---

The drive to work was silent, William maneuvering the purple vehicle down the highway with ease. Scott looked out the window, yearning for the days that William would ease his hand across the cup holders and rest it on Scott’s thigh. Either with comforting concern or with a devious smirk. But now the man’s hands stuck to the wheel, eyes on the road and later scanning the parking lot for his parking space. 

Work was just like home, maybe even a little worse. 

Scott got to witness William stress out and snap at employees here and there. He just wanted to be left alone in his workshop, tinkering around with those damn contraptions. Scott didn’t understand…

Where had his Will gone?

\--

They came home late as usual, Scott sighing and setting his satchel of paperwork down on the kitchen table. He felt a migraine pressing at the back of his eyes, tears sloshing around somewhere in there too. William followed him inside, going directly down to the basement for his “evening work”. The main room down there was like a workshop, filled with blueprints and prototypes for new animatronic ideas. There was also a storage room off to the side. In the back was another small room that Will claimed was filled with wiring and malfunctioning equipment. 

“Don’t go in there, Scott.” William had said long ago, “I don’t want you cooked to a crisp or cut to ribbons.”

Scott shivered lightly, that warning enough to kill off any nagging curiosity. 

So Scott retired to the living room while William worked late into the night. Just like any other mundane day. 

After a few hours, William came back upstairs, only the sound of creaking wood to be heard as he walked up them. He sat down in the living room, seeing that Scott was still awake and watching tv. 

“... What were you working on down there?” Scott asked, trying to act casual.

William shrugged, “Prototypes. Funtime Freddy mostly. He’s a big one.”

Scott mumbled, “You’re always down there, don’t you get tired of constantly fiddling with those machines? It’s not like we’re dying for new animatronics.”

William frowned, “What did you say?” with a warning voice. 

Scott stilled a bit, feeling the tension in his jaw. He could only relieve it by continuing, “Will, you never spend any time with me besides at work, and it’s strictly professional. The only time you even acknowledge that another person lives with you is to critique me or fuck me.”

William gave an annoyed sneer, gripping Scott by his tie. He struck him hard, but kept a grip so the other man couldn’t leave or stumble. 

Scott’s eyes filled with tears as he kept his gaze cast to the floor. He didn’t protest; he needed to be reminded of his place. That he was nothing without William. 

“Look at me.” William demanded swiftly.

Scott slowly looked up at William, stifling a whimper. 

“You better keep control of your ungrateful tongue. Or I might just cut it off.” William said darkly before roughly letting go of Scott.

Scott’s cheeks stung from both the slap and shame. He nodded before quickly getting up, retiring to the bedroom to silently cry himself to sleep.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't be alarmed by the deja vu ;)

Scott groaned with indignation as his alarm clock went off, slowly sitting up and glancing at the damned machine with quiet resentment. 

Six o’clock in the morning. 

He outstretched a hand, gently tapping the silencer before throwing the sheets off and getting out of the warm comfort of his bed. He started getting dressed, putting on his business casual; which consisted of black slacks, a royal blue button up, and a tie. He decided to pick a more vibrant color, grabbing a blue and black striped tie. Just as Scott finished dressing, William sat up from the other side of the bed. His hair was down and resting on his shoulders. Scott looked over at him and revelled at the sweet sight. William looked docile in this state, yawning and rubbing the sleep from his eyes. But all good things come to an end as the other man opened his mouth. 

“Ugh, that shirt is hideous.”

Scott’s small smile fell, hand going to the article of clothing self consciously. 

He blushed lightly, “O-Oh…” slipped out, followed by removing the shirt.

“Much better.” William commented as Scott replaced it with a plain white one.

He then walked past Scott dismissively, going off to make a much needed mug of coffee.

Scott stood at the dresser, having a horrible sense of deja vu. But he shook his head to get rid of the thought, reminding himself that everyday was the same in such a depressing life. 

Scott didn’t have to go in until later that day, having work he could easily do at home. He jumped right on the opportunity, wanting a break from the pizzeria while still being productive and helpful. Of course William mumbled something about being slothful, making Scott feel deep guilt. But he needed this.

So William went to work with the wave of a hand, not even uttering a farewell before closing the door behind him a bit harder than necessary. Scott gave a soft sigh, knowing William was still angry with him for last night. He glanced around their broken household with a sinking feeling deep in the pit of his stomach. He wondered why he felt so upset around William, though he seemed almost miserable without him. Scott didn’t want to dive too deep into the issue, mind wandering instead to the basement door he noticed to be slightly ajar. He walked over towards the door, peeking down into the basement hesitantly, as if he knew there was some sort of maleficent force down there. He eased his way down the steps, looking around at the first room. There was a workbench with wires, metal, and tools. Plenty of blueprints were strewn across it, with parts of animatronics bare and cold. Scot felt unsettled as he investigated, wandering deeper into the room until he found himself in the back. As soon as he opened the door, he was hit with a foul smell, scrunching up his face as he felt for a light. He soon flicked it on, choking on a gasp as he saw an old animatronic slouched in the corner. Dried blood stained its body, most of it around the neck, where the head came off. Scott felt tears in his eyes as he shakingly stumbled towards the broken machine. Slowly lifting the head, he peeked inside, his worst nightmare soon filling his vision. The head of the animatronic clattered to the floor.

Mangled hair, matted with blood and brains.

It was such a small face, skin pale and mouth purple while her eyes were so grey.

Scott stumbled back, hands shooting to his mouth to keep back the bile he felt burning the back of his throat. It all came together now: the missing children, the long nights in the basement, the distant look in Will’s eyes… The abuse… 

He had to get out of here.

Scott ran out of the room, almost tripping on his way up the steps. He wiped at his cheek, realizing they were wet with tears as he dragged out his suitcase. He stuffed his essentials inside, grabbing his passport and heading outside. Hailing a cab, Scott made his way to the airport. He was shaking the entire time, panic taking over his every action. He had to get away from William, that’s all that mattered. Scott saw the cab driver glancing back at him with worry and pity from the rearview mirror every so often. He couldn’t force a reassuring smile, knowing it would just cause him to break down in the back seat. As soon as the driver hit the breaks, Scott was handing him money and opening the door. He didn’t care where he went, any flight that had tickets he could buy right now and still get out of here before William got home. He looked overhead at the flights still available.

New York? Too dangerous and crowded with the homeless. 

California? Expensive and bare.

Florida? It had wonderful weather this time of year.

What about Texas? It had plenty of attractions and beauty. 

Scott saw that the flight to Texas would be in just 30 minutes. That would put five hours between him leaving and William coming home. He’d be free and safe. Scott fast-walked to the first desk in sight, trying to stop the shaking of his hands as he handed her his credit card and passport. He took his boarding pass and sat down, leg jumping with anxiety as he waited. He couldn’t eat. He couldn’t rest. He just waited for the grueling 30 minutes to dwindle away. And as it began to rain, Scott looked out the window and prayed the flight would not cancel. 

-

William looked out the pizzeria’s window, watching as the tempo of raindrops slowly increased. He had forgotten to bring any money with him or a packed lunch, and he wasn’t about to eat that shitty pizza for the fourth lunch in a row. William sighed, knowing he’d have to walk out in the rain to get in his car and head home. Usually he’d have Scott here, selflessly offering to go to the car and pull up to the door (of course William would then have Scott go to the passenger side, no way he was going to drive his precious purple beauty), but that wasn’t the case today. William finally made his way out to the car, frowning as he felt the cold drops seep through his shirt. He made his way home, eyes sweeping the road as the windshield wipers swayed left to right. Soon he was walking inside the house, setting his keys down on the table as he looked around.

“Scott?” William called, a bit surprised Scott hadn’t bounded to the door like an excited puppy as soon as the door closed. 

Maybe he was in the shower or listening to his silly music. 

William started to head towards the stairs to check, but he stopped in his tracks as he noticed the basement door open. He never left it open, which meant Scott must’ve wandered down there. Might’ve needed a screwdriver for his cassette player or a new lightbulb. William headed down, a nagging concern blooming in his chest with every step. He took a soft inhale, seeing that the back room was open. And there lay the animatronic’s head, discarded on the ground after a twisted discovery. William knew now that Scott wasn’t home. He was gone. Pulling out his phone, William thought of what to do; what to say. Beg? Threaten?

William settled his panic, sighing lightly as he texted Scott, hoping it worked.

\---

Scott was standing in line, anxious to board the plane. He was almost to freedom as he gripped his ticket lightly. But suddenly his phone buzzed. He instantly felt a bit sick, fishing it out of his pocket and looking at the message. Sure enough it was William. Scott hesitantly opened it.

‘Love you, sweetie. How’s your day going? I miss having you here with me.’

Scott’s heart sank to his stomach, and his stomach sank to his feet. He tucked his phone away, realizing what he was doing. He couldn’t leave William. He had to go back home.


	3. Bad Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Be careful, Scott...

Scott opened the front door, setting his bag aside as he looked around with a sense of desperation.

"William?" He called, feeling as if his ribs were curling around his organs tighter than usual.

The sensation was making his heart beat with claustrophobia and his lungs strain to expand. 

There were a few creaks across the floorboards as William stepped into view, smiling as if seeing an old friend. He had come from the kitchen, still holding the knife he’d been using to chop up a fruit salad.

"There you are, I was getting worried. Where have you been?" He implored with a tone of curiosity and intriguement.

Scott frowned as he stared at William, feeling a cool rush flow over his nerves. He soon registered that his whole body had softly shivered as he scanned William's cross-armed stance. 

Did Will know what he'd discovered? 

Scott couldn't muster up a lie, having none as his luggage rested in plain view. Scott thought he had felt the worst of fear (the after effects of the shiver still seeping through his bones) but then he saw William's features gradually lose their luster. The pointed ends of his smile plummeted and the subtle beginnings of crows feet melted away as he no longer squinted with his previous grin. William looked scared.

Scott's heart broke it's record for speeding, watching as William ran a hand through his long purple hair.

"Please. Scottie, don't leave me. I know I fucked up, I shouldn't have hurt you. I'm sorry, just-… I'll do better, I promise." 

Scott shook his head, thanking every god he could think of as he walked closer to William. 

"No, it's ok. I know you were just mad. I know you didn't mean it." Scott said, voice faltering as he hugged Will. 

William instantly hugged back, arms enveloping Scott as he cherished the hold. Scott relaxed against him, silently forgiving William of all his crimes in a vaguely religious manner. Scott rested his forehead on the other man's shoulder as he softly cried and prayed over him.

He prayed that they could get William the help he needed.

He prayed that they would move past their struggles.

He prayed that they'd soon be married and forget this nightmare.

But in that same moment, holding a knife that still dripped with pineapple juice, William simply prayed that a grown man's body wasn't much harder to hide than a child's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for waiting and being patient! Please leave kudos and comments for more FNAF!


	4. Good Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What a good ending...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! Lots of blood in this chapter!

Scott opened the front door, setting his bag aside as he looked around with a sense of desperation. He couldn’t just leave this monster to continue killing innocent children and ruining lives. He had to stop him somehow… Either by force or with persuasion. They could get him help, the kind of help he obviously needed. William was in the kitchen, walking out and smiling as he saw Scott. 

“There you are, sweetie. What’s with the luggage?” Will asked innocently, holding the knife he had been using to cut up a fruit salad.

Scott resisted the urge to gulp the saliva pooling in the back of his throat.

“U-Um… I… I was going to stay at a-a hotel… Just for a few days… After what happened last night…” He lied, looking down.

William was impressed with the lie, or that Scott had even returned at all. He nodded slowly, giving off a look of defeat.

“I’m sorry, Scottie… I shouldn’t have done that to you. I promise you that I will never hit you again… Ok?” He said, opening his arms for a hug, “Please don’t go back to the hotel.”

Scott glanced at the knife still in William’s hand, weary of what could be done with it. But he slowly approached the supposed love of his life, sighing softly as he was held close. It felt so good, a part of him wanted to just forget what William was. Just… Go back to their normal lives. But he knew that wasn’t possible. He had to address this. Pulling away from the hug, he braced himself.

“I… I saw the body…” He said softly.

William gave a confused scoff, “What?”

Scott took a step back, “Stop. Just stop pretending. The little kid stuffed in that suit.”

William frowned, this obviously not what he had expected. Scott was supposed to be his little toy, belonging to him forever. Scott was supposed to justify Williams actions, no matter how crude or immoral. 

“D-Don’t-! Don’t look at me like that! Like I’m the one in the wrong!” Scott begged, “Just tell me why you did it!”

The taller man kept his distance for now, “Scott, calm down, I’ll explain everyth-”

“Were you traumatized? Abused? Is it-...” Scott winced, “Is it sexual? … Oh god, I’m engaged to a murderous pedophile.” 

William shook his head, sighing softly. His fiancee was so clueless…

“No, Scott. What I do is beyond the trivial urges of a human.” Will tried to explain, “These kids… They aren’t worth the grief you’re giving them.”

“Y-Yes they are!” Scott yelled.

Will had tried to keep his temper in check. He had tried his best to be calm and collected. But Scott’s blubbering disrespect had gone too far. He was past the point of salvation. 

“... Come here, Scott.” Will ordered with a soft tone, reaching a hand out to him while the other held the knife.

Scott backed away, “N-No, you need help.” 

William glared lightly, “Come here right now, or I’m slitting your goddamn throat.”

Scott wasn’t stupid. He knew either way he was screwed. He darted into the kitchen, grabbing the first knife he could find. Will calmly followed, blocking the doorway. He watched Scott with a casual look, setting his knife on the counter. 

“You call me a monster? I was going to make it quick, Scott… I promise you wouldn’t have suffered. But look what you’ve forced me to do.” William said, opening the drawer and picking up the meat tenderizer, “Now I have to bash your pretty little face in.”

Scott paled, back against the sink as he pointed the knife at William. William smirked coldly, approaching without an ounce of hesitation. Feeling the cold metal of the sink through his shirt, Scott silently wished that they had a bigger kitchen. He braced himself, William swinging the weapon roughly. 

It took one hit from the beater for Scott to know that he never wanted to be hit by one again. 

It sent him to the ground, head screaming in pain as he saw droplets of blood hit the floor. He could hear William chuckling as he raised his arm to hit him in the back of the head. Scott knew that if he didn’t act now, he’d be bludgeoned to death with a kitchen utensil. Knife still in his hand, he started to blindly stab at William’s lower legs and ankles, causing the man to cry out in pain. Not even half of the blade had blood on it, Scott frowning as he tried to get up. William stumbled back, socks becoming soaked in blood as it hurt to stand or walk. 

“You fucking cunt. I should have killed you in your sleep.” William growled, watching as Scott dragged himself off the floor. 

Scott frowned, the words still stinging even though he knew this wasn’t the man he’d fallen in love with. 

He wondered if that man ever existed in the first place. 

William tried not to put too much pressure on his ankles as he stumbled towards Scott. Scott winced as he tensed up again. He didn’t want to kill William, he wanted to save him. But if he had to hurt him in the process, he was willing to pay that price. 

William grabbed him by the front of his shirt, teeth gritting as he looked at Scott with such hatred. Scott still felt the throbbing pain in his head, knowing he wouldn’t survive many more hits. 

“I-I… I’m sorry.” Scott mustered up, knowing what had to be done. 

William smirked, “Yeah? Well I don’t forgive you.”

And with that, he lifted the bloody weapon. But Scott was quicker, plunging the knife into his side.

Will let out a soft gasp, letting go of the beater. It hit the floor hard, the purple haired man sinking to his knees. Scott paced the floor, tearing up as he knew it wouldn’t kill him. He had to call for an ambulance. 

“Y-You’re going to get help, ok?” He tried to say calmly. 

William shook his head, groaning in pain, “No… No, there’s no help out there for me.”

Scott said, “Yes, there is, William. Whatever made you like this, we can figure it out.”

William knew that he was done for. His life would be nothing but shrinks and medications with names too complicated to pronounce. If Scott told the whole truth, he’d spend the rest of his life in a psych ward. Yes, William’s life was over, and he accepted it.

Scott shakingly started calling for an ambulance when he heard Will let out a pained cry. He gasped, watching as Will pulled out the knife. 

“W-Will, stop it, don’t fight this anymore!” Scott said, backing up as he feared William had enough strength left to fight.

But he didn’t. Instead, he put the knife to his throat.

“I’m not fighting it anymore, Scottie…” He said with defeat, slicing his neck.

Scott screamed, watching as a dark crimson poured from William’s throat before he collapsed to the floor. He instantly knelt beside the dying man, trying to hold onto him.

“William! No, please don’t!” Scott screamed, becoming covered in his lover's blood. 

It was too late obviously, William’s eyes draining of life right in front of him. His whole body shook as he felt the warm blood burning his skin. He tried to get it off his hands and arms. He couldn’t stop screaming, not even hearing the 911 operator desperately trying to tell him help was on the way.

This wasn’t the plan.

They were supposed to get married. Run a successful business and retire comfortably. Spend their lives loving and living for each other. Scott didn’t even notice that the paramedics had come until they were restraining him, trying to pry him from the corpse. Scott kept screaming William’s name as they forced him into an ambulance. 

The skilled nurses and doctors at the local hospital would help take care of Scott’s injuries.

Meanwhile, William would be taken care of by the mortician.

**The End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you soooo much for reading and sticking with me through this roller coaster! I'm so glad it's finally complete! More FNAF fics to come!


End file.
